The proposed Program Project in Cognitive Neuroscience has as its aim the multi-disciplinary study of human perception, cognition, and motor function. It is our belief that while it is important to establish relationships between mental functions and particular brain structures, it is equally important to understand how such localilzable functions interact in the control of behavior. To this end, a range of mental functions including language, attention, auditory pattern recognition, memory, and motor control will be studied in normal and special neurological populations. Studies in these areas have been designed to examine specific psychololgical functions as well as the roles these specific functions play in more general behavior. Our structual approach, on the other hand, includes metabolic analysis with Positron Emission Tomography (PET), structural analysis with Computerized Tompgraphy (CT), and electrophysiological analysis with Event Related Potentials (ERP). These activities are all presently being pursued.